The Guilty One
by Lord Ackbar
Summary: Hadassah is a girl with many twists and secrets. Some she doesn't even know about herself; some she's chosen to forget, but sooner or later secrets always reveal themselves. . . even after death. OCxGaara and some OCxKiba, OCxKankuro
1. 00: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, just my characters and my ideas. Please let me know what you think. Reviews would be nice, please and thank you.

The Guilty One: The Prologue

Just outside the outskirts of Kohonagakure No Sato, in a cave hidden by trees were three people dressed in large straw hats and long black cloaks adorned with red clouds outlined in white. It was a young teenage girl and two older men.

"You understand your part in this mission?" The smaller one of the two males spoke. His voice was low, cold and emotionless.

"Hai. . . I am to gather any information about the Kyuubi and its human vessel." The shortest of them all, and also the youngest spoke, her voice was soft yet heartless at the same time. She turned to leave when the other male spoke up.

"Good luck, shrimp, you'll need it." The male lifted his head up and smiled cockily down at the girl's small form. His pale blue complexion could now be seen and he greatly resembled a shark.

The teen girl smirked demonically and faced him. "Oh. . . I don't need luck for something as simple as this. . . no, I never need luck, Shark-man, but you do." The man glared at her for the nickname she had given him since they first met.

The teen girl glanced at the other man, his red eyes locked with her different colored eyes.

"Ita-kun, you might need to put Shark-man here back in his fish bowl soon." She commented while pointing her thumb at the male she was talking about.

A faint smile appeared on the male with red eyes, and that was all she needed before her body poofed into smoke and a clank on the ground where she had been could be heard.

After the smoke died out, there was a log instead of the teen girl.

"She's a clever one. You better respect her more, Kisame, for she's far stronger than I." The man with red eyes stated looking at the log on the floor of the cave.

_You truly are more of a prodigy than I am, cousin, to have kept a substitution here without me noticing. . ._

"Let's go Kisame."

"Hai, Itachi-sama." Kisame replied as he followed Itachi out of the cave.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I would like to transfer to your village from the Hidden Waterfall Village." The teen girl said while bowing to an elderly man behind a desk in front of her.

"But. . . why is it you want to stay here? In this village?" The elderly man, who is known as the Hokage, asked curiously.

"Well, Hokage-sama. . . you take care of your village more bravely than. . . well, you know, and even though I barely know this village, I know it is a strong, yet peaceful one." The girl answered confidently as she stood up straight to look at the Hokage. "You may stay here and continue your path as a shinobi. Please, go see Hatake, Kakashi for your ANBU mask and uniform. But know that this does not happen very often. I normally would make a new shinobi start off as a Chuunin to prove themselves." The Hokage stated kindly. "Uh. . . Hokage-sama, I wish to help out as a genin squad teacher as well. Will that be possible?" The girl told him, making direct eye contact.

"Hai, I'll see to it that you can help teach one of the new genin squads. I'm afraid I can't let you train a squad on your own just yet. But may I ask why it is that you would want to help teach?" The Hokage wondered why she would take on so many duties so quickly, also keeping that eye contact with her.

"Because . . . Hokage-sama, because I want to, in a way, start over. With friends this time," She answered him, hoping to fool him into giving her sympathy, "and plus. . . I always wanted to teach the way of a shinobi to those who truly desire to become one." A small smile escaped the girl's beautiful full lips; though unknown to the Hokage she spoke truthfully.

"You are a fine shinobi and you will make a great addition to this village." The Hokage handed her a small scroll.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. But. . . What is this for?" The girl questioned while looking at the scroll that was in her hands. "It has the information of where you'll be residing at and who you're roommate will be. Oh. . . and also, your first mission as a Leaf shinobi." The Hokage answered with a kind smile, hiding the fact that he could sense that the girl in front of him had a dark intention in her unique eyes.


	2. 01: Finding the Roommate

Chapter One: Finding the Roommate

Onyx black and light grey eyes were scanning an empty open field. The owner of the eyes sighed in annoyance upon seeing her target was not where she was told he'd be. All she saw was three genins standing around one of the trees in the field to the left of her. She stood there for a bit just staring at them through the corner of her eyes. One was a girl, who looked to be nervous, and the other two were male, both looked quite bored to be there. She started to study the girl because she stood out to her.

The girl had dark blue hair that was in a hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured, hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves. Fur adorned the cuffs and hem of the jacket. Her outfit was complete with navy blue pants and her Hitai-ate tied around her neck. What made her stand out from her two male companions were her lilac eyes.

"A Byakugan user? Quite the trait to have." The girl staring at the group of genins whispered to herself as she turned to walk away from the open field. She had no reason to stay any longer; she needed to find her target. She paused in mid-step as she noticed a tiny bug moving on her right shoulder. "Oh? What is this? You do not look like a rare breed that I've read about, little one." She said softly as she reached her left hand to it. Though, the moment she did so it detached itself from her. She followed its movement as it flew off toward the group she had been staring at. She raised her right brow up in curiosity at catching this tiny detail as she was left fully facing the group.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know?" She yelled at them with a kind smile, though she was really trying to tell herself that. She proceeded to walk away as she ignored what one of the males tried to yell back at her.

Somehow, she ended up walking to a bookstore in the main part of the village. She smiled to herself at realizing this. She always ended up finding a bookstore at whatever village she came across. As she went to enter the bookstore she bumped into someone.

"Oh, fuck." Slipped out of her lips as she stumbled backwards to regain her balance. When she got her balance back, she looked up to see who she bumped into.

The man appeared to be a tall, fit ninja with tall, spiky grey hair. She assumed he was a jounin by his Konoha ninja clothes. His hands sported iron gloves. She noticed that he had his Hitai-ate over his left eye and a mask covering his nose and mouth; which puzzled her. In his hand was an orange book; one that she recognized.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said to him as she looked at his only visible black eye. He looked lazily down at her as he put his book away in a pouch on his hip. "Hmmm... You're not Hadassah Kiyoshi by chance are you?" He asked as he studied her appearance.

She had onyx black and light grey bangs that framed her face. Black bangs fell on her left side where her light grey eye resided and light grey bangs fell to the right where her black eye was. The rest of her mid-back length hair was purple. Quite the odd combination the man thought. She had a loose blood red shirt on that cut off just above her belly button and tight black mid-thigh length shorts. Her brand new Hitai-ate tied around her upper left thigh. Bandages covered her stomach and her arms as if to hide markings of some kind. The bandages on her arms went from her wrist to just an inch above her elbows.

"What's it to you?" She replied rather harshly as she glared at him. No one but the Hokage and her unknown target knew her name. And the guy in front of her did not seem to be her target that was to give her new uniforms and key to her apartment; he just didn't look that responsible to her with his lazy, indifferent stance.

"I'm Hatake, Kakashi. You're new roommate, if you wish to call. You're things are ready for you in your room. Now, if you'd follow me." He said casually as he began walking in the direction he was already facing. She just stood there dumbfounded by what she just heard. _He_ was the target she was looking for? But he looked nothing like she expected! None the less, she followed him toward his apartment; her new living quarters.

"Honestly, you look nothing like I expected." Hadassah said softly to him; her soft yet heartless voice surprised the man though he didn't show it. Kakashi didn't except such a voice coming from a teenage girl like her. She looked more like one with a more emotional sounding voice by her appearance. He looked at her through the corner of his right eye, since she was walking next to him on his right.

"Same to you." was all he said as he returned looking in front of him.

Soon, they reached the apartment. It was looking quite plain to Hadassah; it was no surprise to her though. In fact, she liked that it was plain on the outside. It reminded her of her so called home with her cousin and the shark-man. Kakashi handed Hadassah a spare key to the apartment as he opened the door with his own. As they walked in, Hadassah found herself in a large living room and to the right of her was a decent sized kitchen. Ahead of her was a hallway with three doors. There was a door at the end of the hall and a door on the right and left side of the hallway.

"Your room is the door on the left, across from the only bathroom." Kakashi said as he gestured his hand to the hallway. Hadassah just nodded as she made her way to her new room. And to her surprise when she opened the door to her room; it was quite large and plain. There was a full size bed with grey covers in the corner of the room with a wooden nightstand next to it. A plain looking lamp was on the nightstand. Next to the door was a wooden dresser where her new uniforms were neatly folded on the top of it. And a small empty closet was across from the side of the bed the nightstand was next to.

"It's quite the room, Copy-nin." She said as she turned to look at him leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed way. His eye held a slight questioning look and he was studying her; he had his suspicions about her. He also suspected the Hokage placed her under his surveillance for a reason. She was not to be trusted to be in Konoha by herself.

"Oh, please. For fuck's sake, it's not like your name hasn't reach worldwide status." She responded to his look. "Now, if you'd excuse me." She said as she proceeded to shut the door.


	3. 02: Meeting the Team

**Author's Note:** Changing the rating to M for my use of language in my story. Reviews would be nice also, so that I know if you all like how my story is going or not and if there are things I need to fix/improve on.

Chapter Two: Meeting the Team

It has been a month since Hadassah has been living in Konoha and she's finally able to assist a jounin out with teaching new genins. She was wearing her ANBU uniform today and was waiting in the open field she was at before when she first arrived here. Her 'team' was supposed to be meeting her here from what the Hokage had told her. She was casually leaning against one of the many trees in the area. She cocked her head to the left as she saw a familiar group walking up to the field.

"_You're_ the ANBU we heard was going to help Kurenai train us?" One of the males exclaimed as they arrive in front of her. He was an odd one; she noted.

He had a wild appearance in her eyes. He had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth and distinct blood red fang markings on his cheeks. His attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat with the hood placed on his head and his Hitai-ate was blue and placed on his forehead. Hadassah liked the blood red markings he had; they were quite different. In his coat was a small dog with white fur that somewhat hangs from its body. Its eyes were closed and it had a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around its mouth.

The other male had dark bushy brown hair, pale skin and was the tallest ninja of the group. His attire consisted of dark sunglasses, a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar and dark brown pants reaching his calves. His Hitai-ate was residing on his forehead as well. Quite the mysterious one, Hadassah thought.

And the Byakugan user had seem nervous like the first time Hadassah studied her.

"Why, yes. Yes, I am, Red Fangs." Hadassah replied as she looked at him up and down with a grin. She didn't see a need to be so serious with them; they looked to be only one or two years younger than she was. "I call bullshit on that! You're not even than much older than us!" He yelled in outrage as he pointed accusingly at her.

"What can I say? I'm just smarter and stronger than you are." Came her reply as she shrugged her shoulders. "Now, where is your jounin?"

"She said that she would be a bit late coming here." The mysterious one spoke. Hadassah looked at him with a slightly annoyed look. "Are you fucking serious?" She asked more rudely than she wanted to sound. She wanted to help train genins but not with a jounin who couldn't come on time for their first meeting. "I don't kid around." He replied smoothly.

"Ugh, well, let me formally introduce myself," Hadassah said as she stood up from leaning on the tree, "I'm Kiyoshi, Hadassah. I'm fifteen years old and your assistant 'teacher,' so to speak. And you all are?"

"I-I'm H-Hyuga, Hin-n-ata." The Byakugan user said quietly, sounding unsure of herself.

"Aburame, Shino." The mysterious one said.

"And I'm Inuzuka, Kiba. This here is Akamaru!" Red Fangs said as he ruffled the dog in his coat's head. Hadassah nodded as she heard them all speak. She, also, made note of how each one sounded; they needed a lot of work from her view of them.

"Why are you here? You are not from here." Shino questioned her. "Well, aren't you straight to the point?" Hadassah responded with narrowed eyes at him. "I transferred myself here from the Hidden Waterfall Village. And you have every right to not trust me, but I assure you I will not hesitate to do you harm if you offend me again. I am your superior; you do not get to treat me with such disrespect in your voice." She said with a serious tone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

After her response, he made certain to be cautious around her. His bugs were telling him to never trust her and he wouldn't. "My apologies then." was all he said.

"Well, that was unpleasant." Hadassah said as she was walking around the village. Her meeting with the genins earlier was terrible in her eyes. It surely was a lot tougher than she expected since their jounin decided to not even show up at all! Hadassah will be bringing that up during her next meeting with them next week. She only gets to see them once a week until their jounin decides otherwise.

Hadassah soon found herself back at the open field; she found out it was the village's so called training field. She was amused to see that Red Fangs was playing with his dog in the middle of the field. Akamaru started to growl as she stood behind Kiba, who apparently didn't sense her there.

He quickly turned around with a glare and that glare hardened upon seeing Hadassah. "What are you doing here?" He sneered at her, his fangs showing. It was kind of attractive, Hadassah noticed. "Oh, just walking around, nothing harmful." She responded with a shrug. She wasn't going to beg anyone to trust her motives if they didn't want to try to like her first. "Or maybe I came here knowing you were all alone." She said with a smirk to scare. She was lying but it wasn't like he would know that.

Kiba raised a brow and smirked back at her. Clearly, he didn't take it the way she intended him to. "Oh, is that so?" He mocked her as he crossed his arms. Hadassah quickly realized what he was thinking. "Ha! Please, I'm way out of your league, Red Fangs." She laughed as she knelt down and held her hand out to Akamaru. She had to admit; she liked animals.

Akamaru was looking at her with caution, and then looked up at Kiba as if to get some kind of approval. "I don't care." Kiba said to Akamaru as he looked away. He didn't seem pleased that his own dog would want to try and befriend someone that was insulting him. And why the hell was she calling him 'Red Fangs,' Kiba wondered with slight annoyance. Akamaru walked slowly up to Hadassah's hand and started to sniff it.

"Aw, at least someone in this village likes me." She said with a small smile. Kiba noticed that there was a tiny hint of sadness in her voice. Just then he felt a little guilty of himself. He watched as she was petting Akamaru's head softly as if she was afraid Akamaru would turn on her and bite her. "Geez. He's not gonna bite you. He seems to really like you actually." Kiba said. Hadassah stopped petting Akamaru and stood up quickly to face Kiba.

"I do not need nor want your stupid pity, Red Fangs." She hissed at him; clearly offended by the tone of his voice.

"You're annoying." He responded more harshly than he expected. What he didn't realize was that what he said really hurt Hadassah. She shoved him with such force that his lost balance and before he knew it she was straddling his waist with her legs holding his arms to his sides. He could feel a kunai pressing against the throat. "Never, and I mean never, give me pity." She growled at him; her face centimeters away from his.

Kiba couldn't help but think he was slightly enjoying the position he was in. Unknowingly to himself, he started grinning. Hadassah narrowed her eyes at him. "Just what the fuck is so amusing, Red Fangs?"

She was not in the mood for this shit. He kept pushing her buttons; he just downright got on her nerves so quickly. And yet, he was grinning at her none the less!

"Honestly? This is." He responded amusement evident in his voice. She swiftly got off him and started to quickly walk away, leaving Kiba a bit confused and disappointed. He was enjoying her on him.

In no time, she was in her apartment. She headed for the kitchen to get some ice cream from the freezer to calm herself down. She didn't understand why such an annoying prick could make her lose her cool like that. She got a spoon, her ice cream and went to sit down on the couch in the living room. She plopped down on the couch just as she popped a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

"I hate him." She said to herself as she got another spoon full of ice cream.


	4. 03: Finding the Enemy

Chapter Three: Finding the Enemy

"Is he seriously not awake yet?" Hadassah asked herself as she finished eating her breakfast. It was around ten 'o'clock and she was getting impatient. Kakashi had promised her that she could tag along and meet his genins, yet he wasn't even up. She sat up from her chair in the kitchen and walked to the Copy-nin's bedroom door. "I'll just go wake him up." She said with a sly smile as she quietly opened his door.

She silently walked up to his bed, looking around his room while doing so. His room was plain like hers but on the nightstand was a photo of a younger him with three other people. She was going to have to ask about that later when she gets the chance to. Upon reaching his bed, she noticed that he was still wearing his mask. "Odd," She muttered, "I wonder why he does that."

Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She couldn't figure out why he would leave his mask on while he slept. And judging by the small sliver of skin she saw just above the covers, he wasn't wearing a shirt. So, why wear the mask?

She gently climbed on top of him; carefully making sure she wasn't waking him. She was straddling his waist as she began to lean over his chest as her hand went to touch the tip of the mask on his nose. She carefully started to pull it down and so far, she saw nothing bad worth hiding. Then suddenly, his eyes snapped open which caused her to yelp and jerk his mask fully down. Within a second, Kakashi had sat up and hand pinned Hadassah's arms to her sides with his hands. His face inches from hers and his eyes held a glare. His bed covers no longer hiding his bare chest.

Hadassah was in shock, not for the fact that he was pinning her and glaring but because he was incredibly handsome underneath the mask! She looked down at his exposed, well-toned chest and she began to feel her cheeks heating up. She wasn't expecting this; she was thinking ugly scars or something like that.

"I-I'm s-sorry, K-Ka-Kakashi-kohai." She stuttered to say as she tried wiggling free from his grasp. His grip only tightened to her dismay. She was completely embarrassed right now. Not only did she let her curiosity get to her, but she was finding out her older roommate was very attractive. She was in the grasp of an attractive man and her teenage girl hormones were making her blush even harder. Sure she was only fifteen but her mind was in the gutter right now.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was completely angry. Why didn't he sense her in his room before he felt his mask moving off him? She was just a teenager; she shouldn't have that kind of skill level unless she was specifically trained to be deadly silent. With that thought in mind, Kakashi was even more suspicious of her motives to be in Konoha. It was nearing the time for the Chuunin Exams, maybe she was planning something.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was husky since he had just woken up but anger was in his tone. Hadassah looked at him in confusion; her embarrassment was gone. Wasn't it obvious? She came in here to wake him up but got curious to what was under his mask. "Isn't obvious? I got curious to see what you hide under your mask." She muttered as she furrowed her brows.

Forgetting his previous thoughts about her, Kakashi loosened his hold on her and by doing he finally noticed the position they were in. Sure, she was a teenager but he couldn't help but noticed how developed she was in her sleeping wear. She was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt with a low scoop that showed off her chest and ended just an inch above her pajama short shorts. Her breasts weren't in a bra from what he could tell. His mind started falling into the gutter. He shook his head and let go off Hadassah. He shouldn't be thinking like that about her; she was just a kid compared to him; she was about 10 or 11 years younger than him. She gracefully got off of him with no effort; leaving Kakashi feeling a little cold from the sudden lack of warmth that came from her.

She shook her head as she could see that he was thinking just a perversely as she had; a trait she had with her eye. She was almost sixteen years old but it wasn't like she was an innocent little child. The only reason she recognized the orange book she always saw him reading was because she had read them herself, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Um… You should get ready. I'm sure you're already late to your meeting with your team." Hadassah said as she tried to avoid looking at Kakashi. She didn't want to start blushing again. Without waiting for him to reply; she walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late again!" A pink haired girl and blonde headed boy yelled in unison as Kakashi and Hadassah walked up to them. They were waiting for him at the training ground. A raven haired boy was leaning against a tree looking rather bored. The moment Hadassah looked at him, his eyes locked with hers. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered inaudibly to herself.

Unfortunately, Kakashi had heard her and raised his brow. When they get back home after this, she had a lot of answering to do. "I'm sorry, Naruto, Sakura. I had a little set back with this young lady." Kakashi's excuse made Hadassah roll her eyes and look at him. "You're a terrible liar, Kakashi-kohai." She whispered to him and she could see him smile softly under his mask. For some reason, it made her blush faintly. She was remembering what happened this morning and envisioning him smile without the mask.

"Who is she?" The pink haired girl asked Kakashi as she looked at Hadassah with curiosity. "Yeah! Who is she?" The blonde chimed in rather loudly. Hadassah smiled, the blonde was definitely full of spunk.

"I am Kiyoshi, Hadassah. I'm his roommate." Hadassah said loud even for the raven haired boy to hear. She knew her name would peek his interest as she noticed him walk away from the tree and to the little group. "His roommate…?" The pink haired asked in slight confusion. "Did I stutter?" was Hadassah's quick reply. She didn't like having to repeat herself. "Don't tell me you're a pervert like him too." The blonde stated rather than asked.

Kakashi began to say, "Naruto… That's not -" "So, what if I am?" Hadassah had cut off Kakashi from finishing his sentence. Everyone just stared at her in slight shock; she was a little too honest. Kakashi hoped she'd be this honest to him when his questions her later.

"Tsh, you're annoying." Sasuke finally spoke, making Hadassah glare at him. She always hated hearing that phrase being directed to her. "You're not any better." She snapped back at him. Kakashi was coming to a conclusion that Hadassah knew a lot more about the village than she told the Hokage.

"Hey, Sah-chan! Don't listen to that prick. He always thinks he's better than everyone." Naruto said with a big grin. She was rude to Sasuke; he was starting to like her already. Hadassah looked at Naruto her head tilted to the side in confusion. "Sah-chan…?" She questioned him, "No one's ever called me that in a long time." Her eyes soften and Kakashi caught a tiny glint of sadness in them. Hadassah was becoming too much more of a mystery to him for his liking. He also caught Sasuke glaring a Naruto upon hearing Naruto call Hadassah by that nickname. It was almost as if Sasuke himself had called her that at one point in time.

"Well, you guys can either spar or go home for today. We have no missions." Kakashi told his genins as he pulled out his orange book from the pouch on his hip, basically a sign of dismissal.

"Awesome! Time to get some ramen!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up in the air causing his shirt to lift up and show the marking on his stomach. He then proceeded to run into the village. The markings on his stomach caught Hadassah's eyes. She continued to stare at his receding figure. He was to Kyuubi carrier she was to gather information on. She found the target of her true mission faster than she expected.

"Would you like to get something to eat with me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the raven haired boy with hope in her eyes. Sasuke just ignored her and started walking in the direction of his house. Sakura looked defeated as she, too, began walking home.

"What was that about? You had missions for them." Hadassah said as she turned to look at Kakashi. "Oh? It must have slipped my mind." He responded as he closed his book and put it away. "Liar." Was all she said as they both began walking toward their apartment.

She had a small smile the whole time they were walking. She was glad she got to meet Kakashi's team because she just got that much closer to her goal. Things were starting to go in her favor.

However, the moment they were in their apartment, Kakashi had her pinned to the front door after Hadassah had closed it. He had both her wrists in one hand pressed firmly against her back as her stomach and breasts were being pressed into the door. She could feel cold metal pressed against her throat as she tried to look behind her at Kakashi.

"You lied to the Hokage, Hadassah. That wasn't a wise move." Kakashi said darkly. He was going to get her to talk by any means necessary. He knew she had dark intentions and he wasn't going to stand by idly about it. Hadassah gulped in fear; she was going to be found out prematurely if she didn't think of a story quickly. She opted to tell the partial truth about herself; no harm in telling him everything except the mission she was on.

"I-I was exiled from the Uchiha clan when I was a child; I just wanted to come home…" Hadassah said hoping that he would buy her fake sadden voice. His grip on her tightened, silently saying he wasn't buying it. "If you don't believe me ask Sasuke yourself. I'm his older cousin." She tried reasoning to him she could feel a trickle of blood slide down her neck. She was afraid she was going to fail here. She had just found her target; she couldn't fail here, not now. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief when Kakashi slowly let go of her. He put his kunai away as she turned around and leaned against the door. Kakashi went to sit on the couch; his expression was unreadable like he was trying to hide what he was thinking but she could see the distrust he held for her as she watched him.

When he was comfortable on the couch he locked eyes with Hadassah and she knew that look. She had no choice but to… "Explain." Was all Kakashi said.


	5. 04: Past Times

Chapter Four: Past Times

Hadassah touched her throat where the kunai had been just moments before. She could already feel it scabbing over the thin line the deadly weapon caused. She sighed in relief and also in frustration.

Why was she so stupid? Why did she say the one thing she swore to herself never to say? Why did she tell the copy-nin of her heritage? Now, she has to explain to him how she was related to one of his genins. This meant she had to tell him of her other side that wasn't Uchiha, the reason for her mix-matched eyes and odd hair color combination.

Hopefully, she wouldn't have to go into detail of the Kiyoshi Clan and her abilities that came from being a Kiyoshi. She enjoyed being able to tell someone of her favored clan, but not if it was going to get her into trouble with her mission.

She looked to the man sitting comfortably on the couch, though his eyes held distrust and suspicion. Oh, how she hated eyes like that. She had gotten that look too many times for her liking.

"You better start explaining before I bring you to the Hokage." His voice broke her thoughts as she nodded once to tell him she heard him.

"As you may now realize," Hadassah started as she cautiously made her way to sit on the armrest of the couch, "I am not from the Hidden Waterfall Village. I was born into the Kiyoshi Clan of the Hidden Sand. My mother had been an Uchiha; my father of the Kiyoshi."

"With that, came a price that neither of my parents saw coming. At first, I looked like a normal Uchiha but that soon changed when I hit the age of five." Hadassah's voice was quiet and soft; she held a distant look on her features as if she was remembering everything as clear as day.

Kakashi felt a sliver of guilt in the pit of his stomach. The girl sitting on the opposite side of the couch from him sounded so vulnerable to be a highly skilled shinobi. She sounded like the little teenage girl she should be.

"My appearance had drastically changed as my Kiyoshi blood kicked in. Purple hair, light grey bangs and light grey eyes are characteristics of a Kiyoshi but the odd thing about me was my Uchiha blood was too stubborn to be taken over, thus, I remain in between." A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Because of that, I now carry two Kekkei Genkais; the Sharingan and the Maboroshino-me. You have heard of that Kekkei Genkai before, right?" Hadassah tilted her head as she looked at Kakashi. All he did was shake his head. Hadassah sighed.

"Maboroshino-me, the Phantom Eyes. Users of this Kekkei Genkai have the ability to see one's soul in a way; to see one's true heart. I am able to see your true desires, fear, hate and happiness… and any emotion that you would otherwise have hidden from others. That ability in itself is a lethal one if used correctly in battle." She wanted to tell more of her Kekkei Genkai's abilities but decided best not to. It would cause more suspicion then trust right now.

"Anyways, having my Kiyoshi bloodline show through, the Uchiha Clan did not want me a part of the Clan anymore; I was a flaw to them." She adjusted herself on the armrest and continued, "Not wanting my mother to feel guilty, I had told her that I wanted to live with my father and that alone should solve the problem. I may have been a child, but my Kekkei Genkai had made me wise. I could see their dislike for me the moment I didn't look like them anymore."

Hadassah balled her fists as she remembered how harshly her uncle had talked with her mother. She remembered how her aunt, her mother's own sister, looked at her in disgust. "They didn't want an imperfection in their homes... And I wasn't going to put my mother through hell, so off to Suna I went."

Kakashi had watched her body language throughout her tale; she hadn't been lying. He would have noticed it if she did. But he felt as if it wasn't the whole story. There were things that didn't click to him. They way she looked so upset about her past made him think he shouldn't pry just yet; he'd just wait until she trusted him enough to tell him. He was her roommate after all, he had plenty of time. He gazed at her a little longer before getting up and walking to his bedroom.

"I know that isn't the whole story, Sah-Chan, but I won't pry. You'll tell me when you've trusted me enough to." Kakashi said as he went into his room and closed the door; leaving Hadassah alone in the living room.

Hadassah got up and headed for the front door. She didn't even realize that he had called her by her childhood nickname. She needed to cool off; just remembering how terrible the Uchiha Clan was to her made her blood boil. Just because she was different in appearance, didn't mean that she was any less of an Uchiha.

-x-

Hadassah had been walking around the village. It was night time now, possibly around six or seven. She had finally cooled off by walking around and browsing shops. She stopped walking as she noticed where her feet had led her.

She looked up at the symbol on the entrance; a red and white fan. She had, unknowingly, walked to the Uchiha compound. She groaned as she realized this.

"Of all the places, I had to walk here." She muttered to herself as she resumed walking into the compound. It looked dark and empty; everything was abandoned. All but one house as she walked through the compound.

She stopped as she noticed the lights in the house she once knew. She glared at the house as she saw a shadow walk across the window nearest to her. She knew that the person in the house had seen her as she walked to the door. Apparently, her mind was telling her that she needed to have a talk with them.

"Why the hell are you here?" A male voice asked as the door open. There stood Sasuke wearing a glare on his face as he looked at Hadassah. She glared back at him as she said,

"I'm fully aware you don't want company, you little brat."

Sasuke opened the door a little wider as he walked away from it. He wanted answers from her, she could tell as she walked through the door.

"Where is he?" Sasuke said as Hadassah made her way to the kitchen. The place was really clean for being taken care by a young boy.

"Where is who?" She asked, playing dumb. Hadassah knew full well who he was asking about; there was only one man he'd want to ask about.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about." Sasuke sneered as he watched Hadassah take a seat on the kitchen counter.

"And just what makes you think I know his whereabouts, huh?" Hadassah responded as she looked at him. She noticed that it was taking a lot of effort out of him just to stand there.

"Because I saw you leave with him." He stated as he clenched his fists at his sides. He was trying so hard not to go and attack her for all the pain she had caused him.

"And what are you implying, huh, Sasuke-kun? That I had helped him? Well, you're wrong about that. I wasn't allowed into this compound and you know exactly why, god damn it." She snapped at him; anger had arisen in her again. When he stayed silent, she continued.

"The only reason I was there that day was to try a kill your stupid father for what he did to my mother and me. He shunned my mother for having me after he exiled me. What makes him think he had to hurt my mother after she sacrificed having a family because he argued that Uchihas shouldn't have an imperfection in their mist?" Hadassah voice was full of hate. "She was already in enough pain as it was after losing me. And he had to be a dick and disrespect her to no end. I left with Ita-kun because he told me that I would be better off with him than staying—"

Hadassah didn't finish her sentence as caught a fist in her hand in order to block the punch that was intended to collide with her face. "Don't you fucking dare try to start with me about your hate, Sasuke-kun." She growled as she clenched the fist in her hand tighter. Within a second, she had Sasuke on the ground. She had her foot on his back as she held the hand she caught behind his back as well. Her Maboroshino-me was fully activated as she looked down at her hate-filled cousin.

"You think you're the only one that lost something, you selfish brat?!" Hadassah yelled; it was the first time in years she had raised her voice like this. She bent her torso down to lean closer to Sasuke. "Did you ever stop to think that I might feel the same way? That I felt worse than you do now? My own clan was still alive but I, I was dead to them. I lost my mother, my family all because I was _different_." She tightened her grip on the stubborn boy below her.

"Losing someone while they are still alive is worse than losing someone to death. I fucking hope that one day you'll realize you're not the only one that had it bad."

She got off him, silently stating that this conversation was over, and disappeared in her signature swirl fire.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've change the name of Sah-Chan's Kekkei Genkei to Maboroshino-me, which could mean phantom, illusion, dream etc. and then eyes. At least I think so, I've been taking Japanese at my college so, here's to hoping I got it right? lol. If it's not right, I'm still keeping that as her Kekkei Genkai because I like the sound of it. I've edited a bit from this chapter because I didn't like a few things about it.


	6. 05: Things You Shouldn't Say

Chapter Five: Things You Shouldn't Say

Hadassah side stepped out of the way of a running little boy wearing a long scarf.

"Dumb brat." She muttered under her breath as she continued walking in the opposite direction the little boy had gone.

Today was the first day of the Chuunin Exams. She hadn't talked much to Kakashi ever since he tried questioning her, which had been weeks ago. She would leave before he'd wake up and would go back to the apartment late at night. She was afraid she might slip up somehow if she talked to him again; she just couldn't afford that. Itachi was counting on her to give him information of the Kyuubi carrier.

"Sah-Chan!"

She looked forward at the sound of her name being called. She was not expecting to see him here.

"What do you want, Red Fangs?" She asked with a raised brow.

She thought he was supposed to already be at the building for the Chuunin Exams. She had been helping Kurenai train the team for the Chuunin Exams. Hadassah and Kiba had been butting heads on more than a few occasions.

"Kurenai wants to speak with you about something. I told her that I'd go find you." Kiba said with his trademark smirk as he stepped in front of Hadassah.

"Now, why would you go and do that?" She replied sarcastically as she leaned her head forward, leaving only an inch or two in between them. She doesn't know why, but she had taking a liking to pushing this one's buttons. It gave her some sort of strange satisfaction knowing how much she can affect someone so profusely. It didn't take long until Kiba looked to his side, avoiding Hadassah's eyes and then stepped backwards a little to make space between them.

"One of these days, I'll make you be the one to step back." He muttered as he crossed his arms. Hadassah laughed as she watched him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She said as she grinned at Kiba with a glint in her eyes. She was gonna make him regret trying to challenge her. Kiba just turned around, making his back face her.

"Anyways, I better head off. My team's waiting for me." He said as he walked away. Leaving Hadassah standing there a little confused; he usually gave her some type of comeback, why not this time?

* * *

"You sent for me, Kurenai-kohai." Hadassah mumbled as she appeared next to the red-eyed Genjutsu specialist sitting in a lounge with two familiar males.

"Please, Sah-chan, there is no need for that honorific." Kurenai stated as she looked to the young ANBU member to her left.

"As you wish." Hadassah's reply was short and casual as her eyes went to look at one of the males. "So, I assume we are all here because you've all nominated the rookies into the Chuunin exams, eh Kakashi-kohai?" She asked as she did not want to be here with these three Jounins. It was uncomfortable for her to be hanging around them. She could sense that they didn't trust her and she had no reason for them not to, after all she was a spy for Itachi. Kurenai and the other male Jounin just sighed; they knew something was about to happen.

"Is there something you want to say, Asuma-kohai?" She asked while taking a quick glance at him. All he did was shook his head and take a drag out of his cigarette.

"Sah-chan, why don't we go for a little walk? You've seemed… distracted lately." Kakashi suggested as he got up and walked out of the lounge. He knew she would follow.

* * *

As Kakashi arrived at the roof of the building the lounge was located in, he took out his Ich Ich Paradise book and started reading it.

"What is it you want this time?" Hadassah questioned with an agitated sigh. She looked at the Copy-nin before her as she leaned against the door of the roof.

"I am sure you are already well aware of it," came Kakashi's dull response. Oh, yes. How could she not? She knows that he's been keeping tabs on her. She has gotten a lot of information about the Kyuubi vessel upon meeting Kakashi's team.

"I am sure you are aware that are too late in that matter." She said as she prepared herself to flee. "The information has been sent. The damage cannot be undone... even if I've taken a liking to the jinchuriki." She told him as she looked him dead in the eye. She was a shinobi that served her cousin, Itachi. She was not going to compromise her mission because of the feeling of friendship.

"You realize the danger you are now in, Sah-Chan?" Kakashi asked. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and put away his book back into his weapons pouch. He looked back at the teenager before him; he did his research on her after she told him of her partial past. Hadassah didn't need to activate her main Kekkei Genkai to know what the man in front of her felt.

"I don't want nor need your sympathy. I am a shinobi. I am not a child anymore nor do I want to feel like one."

Her voice wasn't as soft anymore. It was as if the softness in her voice was never there. Her tone was cold and bitter. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by three of her fellow ANBU members. She cursed to herself for letting her guard down and snapped at the Copy-nin.

"Do you honestly think you can detain me?" She said with a dark chuckle; letting another façade take over. She wouldn't show them her fear, her true-self. In a flash, she activated her Maboroshino-me. She drowned herself in their thoughts, desires and fears.

Self-loathing.

That was the strongest emotion she felt and it was emitting from the Copy-nin. She studied all the hidden emotions that he had; he was her main problem right now. But that self-loathing he felt; it confused her. What must have happened to him to make that emotion so strong? She quickly tried to focus her eyes onto someone else, but she just couldn't tear her eyes away from the man in front of her. She mentally cursed herself for being so weak to this emotion emitting from him and deactivated her eyes. She raised her hands in front of her as a sign of surrender. She looked at Kakashi directly in the eyes, silently asking him why he felt that way but of course he wouldn't understand her question. He didn't know that she could sense his hidden troubles so well. Kakashi gave a quick look to the ANBU members, signally to them that he can handle the rest on his own. They vanished just as quickly as they had come.

"Why?" Hadassah decided to voice her question. "Why do you feel that way?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Kakashi replied.

"But deep down you do… – ah never mind. What happens now? I already told you the damage has been done, Kakashi-kohai?" She refrained herself from trying to get an answer about how his heart felt. She sighed in defeat; she knows that she had failed Itachi. Itachi would never accept this.

"Why?" Kakashi questioned her. He wanted to know her reasoning before he brought her to the Hokage.

"I'm afraid you may not like what you hear, Kakashi-kohai."

"I've heard and seen plenty in my life."

A small chuckle escaped Hadassah's lips. "Would you understand if I said I did it out of love?" She shook her head. "No, I don't think I can call it that. He was the only one to understand me; he saved me from my torment. I would do anything to help him achieve his goals." She looked directly into Kakashi's eye. "Is that so wrong?"

Kakashi gave her no reaction. It seemed that he was pondering over something. Did he believe her? Or did he think she was lying? Hadassah couldn't tell without the use of her Kekkei Genkai. He just stood there, not really looking at her.

"You're being too open now. What are you planning?"

Hadassah mentally cursed but showed no sign of it. "I admit that I was hoping for some form of sympathy, maybe even pity."

Kakashi was silent again.

"I will take your silence as a sign that you still do not trust my words." Hadassah's eyes soften just a little. "I can understand that, after all, all I've done is deceived you."

"Who are you, Hadassah?" Kakashi asked. She almost reminded him of Haku and his devotion to Zubuza, but of course she wouldn't know that. She wasn't there. But something about her was different than Haku. Kakashi couldn't put his finger on it, but it was almost as if she had this strange aura around her that screamed darkness.

A sad, small smile played on her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Who am I?" She opened her eyes and if someone had looked closely they could see the pain in them. "I am always the guilty one. Nothing more, nothing less."


End file.
